Revenge
by Kuroo187
Summary: Summary: Yuri is seeking revenge for Otabeks merciless tickle-attacks on him and he won't let up until he's satisfied with the result Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**Summary:** Yuri is seeking revenge for Otabeks merciless tickle-attacks on him and he won't let up until he's satisfied with the result  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

* * *

Yuri glanced now for the fifth time in the last ten minutes at Otabek. He still carried the same pissed expression from earlier on his face when he was left sweaty and breathless on the ground after being attacked by the older teen. Seriously Otabek had been merciless when it came to tickle-attack him and Yuri didn't mind the tickling that much. He liked it when Otabek was so close and his hands all over his body and it was actually pretty fun but he would never admit that. Way too embarrassing and he is too cool for something like that. But he had the suspicion that his lover knew it anyway...

But that isn't the real problem right now!

What really pissed the blond of was the fact that whenever the Kazakh decided to tickle him he. Was. Fricking. Merciless! Yuri didn't stand a chance whenever Otabek has him in his clutches, pinning him down and tickle the shit out of him and most of the time Yuri was also pretty much deserving it by provoking the other man but this time he wasn't at fault! Okay maybe he shouldn't have thrown that stupid teddy bear against his boyfriends head to get his attention but damn it was just too tempting okay? Anyway Yuri was pissed of. And he sought for revenge.

And that's why Yuri Plisetsky was sitting crosslegded, with an adorable pout in his face on a chair in a hotel room, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. He watched how the taller man picked the pillows up that had fallen down from the bed earlier when Yuri had trashed around like crazy and hit the other teen with them. Then, when Otabek finally stood directly with his back to him and bent down to grab the last pillow Yuri saw his chance and dashed forward. He quickly hopped down from the chair and run over to his boyfriend before bracing his legs and jumped. Yuri leaped at his lover and jumped on his back. Otabek yelled in surprise and Yuri laughed before putting his arms around the others neck and pressed is legs tightly around the Kazakhs waist. He was practically back-hugging the dark haired man like a baby koala. But the hug didn't last long because the impact had been way too strong and with a yell on both sides the pair fell down onto the bed. Otabeks face was pressed into the mattress and Yuri was still on his back, hugging him.

Yuri groaned before pushing himself up, snorting as he saw how Otabeks face was planted into the bed. He was now practically sitting on the other's behind and Yuri only needed two seconds before realizing that he had now the perfect chance to get his revenge.

Otabek who had just propped himself up on his elbows, looking around a bit confused from being jumped, let out a short chortled laugh when hands shoved themselves under his arms from behind and he face-planted a second time that day into the mattress.

Yuri in the meantime had a big evil grin plastered on his face and his green-blue eyes sparkled with excitement. He wasted no time to start and his fingers promptly dug into every unprotected spot on the Kazakhs upper body. And there were a lot of these. He first fluttered his fingers up and down his boyfriends sides, humming happily at the little snorts that escaped his lover but that soon started to get boring. The small Russians hands wandered upwards and scratched with accuracy at Otabeks ribs and just under his armpits. He lingered there because it was the place where Otabeks chuckles changed into wheezing deep belly laughter and honestly it was the first time in Yuris life where he ever though that laugh could actually be sexy. Because Otabeks definitely were and he could feel himself blush while listening. Good thing that the other couldn't see his face.

When Otabek bucked particularly hard under him, nearly throwing the teen of off him Yuri clawed at his ribs in instinct to held himself up. His green-blue eyes rose in surprise when his lover started roaring in booming laughter. Yuri had known that Otabek was ticklish and he wasn't as sensitive as Yuri but it was still pretty amusing to watch the older man squirming and laughing under him.

"How is it Altin? Do you like my revenge? How is it to be tickled like this huh?" teased the blond and drilled his thumbs in Otabeks armpits.

"Ahah-I'm sohaharry. Yuhurehehe ahaha so sohorryy".

"Hmm? Doesn't sound very convincing to me."

And then Yuri did something he never thought he would because, well he thought it was pretty childish and he never done it before but he took a deep breath and bent down.

Pffffffffttt!

"ACK! Y-YURA NOHOHOHOT TAHAHAHAHAT AHAHAHA!

Yuri had blown a huuuge raspberry on the side of his lovers super ticklish and sensitive neck and the reaction was much more than Yuri had ever hoped for and absolutely priceless. The man under him screamed in laughter and scrunched his shoulders up to hide his neck from more of these evil tickling lips. Yuri who hadn't expected such a strong reaction to this method of tickling grinned in delight at the new recovery. Without wasting more time the blond bent down again and soon a lot more hilarious farting noises filled the room, followed by heavy deep laughter together with many "STAHAHAP"s and "YUHRAHAHA PLEAHAHASE!"s.

Otabek kicked his legs out and snorted as his hands fisted into the bed sheets. He pressed his face into the bed to muffle his screams but when a sneaky hand found its way under him and fingers dug into his stomach the Kazakh couldn't help to arch his back and lift his face from the bed. In the next second his deep voice filled the room and Yuri laughed when Otabek under him arched his back, making him bounce up and down while sitting on him.

"Not so funny to be at the receiving and huh? Although, it seems that you're having a lot of fun since you're laughing so much am I right?" asked Yuri teasingly before pressing his lips right under Otabeks ear and placing another loud raspberry. Oh god when this was over Otabek would definitely kill him. "But it's worth it." thought the blond when he listened more to the deep chuckles when he let his fingers scribble over Otabeks unprotected neck and between his shoulder blades which seemed to be another weak spot.

Otabek who was wheezing by now and needed air stretched his arm out, trying to find anything to make Yuri stop. And he managed to do so.

Yuri who was totally absorbed in drawing little circles under his lovers shoulder blades squealed in surprise when a hand grabbed his knee and squeezed. The teen tried grabbing the hand but that was a big mistake. The hand simply let go of his knee and simply grabbed his wrist instead. With a squeak Yuri was pulled down from the Kazakh and in the next moment he found himself pinned down on the bed, a hard panting Otabek Altin hovering over him.

"Ehm... let's talk about it?" tried Yuri it with a small smile.

Otabek huffed a laugh and smiled back but it wasn't a kind smile. It was an evil smile that promised Yuri that he would regret his actions.

"Oh I don't think talking will help here."

"A-and what could maybe help?" asked Yuri with a small voice, anticipation and the gleam in Otabek making him shiver.

"Revenge."

Needless to say that Otabeks revenge was merciless.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
